Such bags are known in principle from the European Patent Application 347 522. The packaging bags of tubular film cut into lengths, which have already been described there, are open at one end for filling purposes. In the vicinity of the open end a possibly removable slip or a film tag is disposed, which is connected with a flat side of the bag in the vicinity of the open end of the bag. The slip or tag has two stacking holes for stacking the bag on stacking pins of a stacking station.